Lina Dupont and the Fountain of Flame
by WishOnEveryStarThatDoesntFall
Summary: After Voldemort's defeat in the Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters roam the Earth and powerful families fight to take control of the power vacuum left behind. Lina Dupont is about to commence the first of seven years at Beauxbatons school of witchcraft and wizardry. Can she fight to clear the last traces of Voldemort's, and by extent Grindelwald's, influence from the Earth?
1. The girl who ran from death

In the depths of the forest, eleven year old Lina Dupont clutched her books. Silent shivers racked her body as she gasped through the pain crushing her chest. She slowly stumbled downstairs, her grey eyes burning with the light of the dawn. Her father and brother lay peacefully upstairs, sleep freeing them temporarily from the weight of their grief. Her mother lay dead across the sea.

She struck a match, her small fingers lighting the candle that hung above the dining room table. She stacked her books on the worn wood, each landing with a dull thud, before taking one from the top of the pile and opening it to page 42. She silently muttered the words, her index finger following the weathered lettering across the page, trapping her waning concentration. _Revelio_. She whispered the word, committing it to memory. Unbeknownst to her, Death Eaters lurked in the forest beyond, making their way towards the cottage.

There was a light creak on the stairs. She recognised her brother's footfalls, which stumbled clumsily down towards the dining room where Lina sat. He clutched a small, fraying, blue, blanket to his chest. It had been his ninth birthday the week before. His cheeks shimmered in the candlelight.

'Hello Noé.' Lina whispered with a pained smile, her throat constricting as she shut her book gently, her fingers lingering on the page she had been reading. Noé's lips twitched – either to smile or cry – and he spoke quickly and quietly.

'I dreamt about _maman _again. Her eyes were sad.' He wrung the corner of the blanket with his fingers, staring at his feet. Lina didn't know how to answer. She pushed the book away, took his hand and sat on the sofa in the corner of the room, encouraging him to do the same.

'It's going to be ok. _Maman _was very strong, she died defeating a very evil man. I'm sure she's protecting us now, even if we can't see her.' Lina's words were almost automatic – she'd heard _papa_ say them every day for the past month. She didn't know whether she believed them. A frown wrinkled Noé's brow, but he seemed to accept the words, nodding slowly.

'Can you do some magic?'

Lina's eyes lit up at the prospect and for the first time that morning a genuine, untroubled smile passed over her face. Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

'Why of course.' By the time she had uttered the words she was already moving towards the table where her book lay waiting for her. It had been _maman_'s. She remembered when her mother had first folded the corners of the pages that would be useful in protecting her family. She had explained very carefully how to cast them without a wand, something learnt in her time lecturing at Oagadou: essential as long as Lina still had the trace. She flicked towards her brother's favourite spell. _Protego_. Noé stood on his tiptoes and reached over the table to brush his fingers over the image of the wizard surrounded by a brilliant protective light. Lina smiled.

'I've been practicing,' she lifted her hands up and closed her eyes to focus. '_Protego'_. A few wisps of light drifted from her fingertips, before the room was dark once more. The Death Eaters outside lingered, drawn by brief flicker of light. Noé pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. His legs dangled loosely in the air, his toes far from reaching the ground.

'Wow… more, more-'

'-Shhh.' But she obliged, returning to the page she had been studying earlier. '_Homenum revelio'_. The darkness outside shifted, and Lina was drawn to the trees on the east side of the cottage. She blew out the candle and crept towards the window, keeping her face in the shadow, away from the rising sun that illuminated everything too brightly just beyond. Her bright brown eyes, young and vulnerable, squinted into the forest. Various figures walked among the cover of the trees; an unmistakable shuffling of darkness. She bolted. Noé was already running.

Her feet sounded all too heavy on the creaking, wooden, stairs, and her father was awake before she reached the landing, ushering them towards the west-facing window. They leapt, Noé, followed by Lina, followed by their father, and began to run towards the portkey that lay obscured by the forest just under a kilometre away. There was silence in the clearing, apart from their ragged breathing which threatened to give them away. If they were spotted, any one of the Death Eaters that hunted them could apparate and they would be dead within seconds. If they were lucky. _Maman_ had made more than a few enemies in her work as auror, since freed by Voldemort before the Battle of Hogwarts. The worst of them, those who had survived, were here for revenge, and Lina's muggle father could do little to protect them.

Shouts erupted behind them, thundering across the space. A man in a mask was beside Lina in less than a second. Before a single wisp of magic could leave his wand she yelled '_Protego_,' knowing her magic was far too volatile and far too untrained to do much. She used the distraction to leap towards him, getting close enough to be behind his wand, whilst _papa _aimed a kick into his stomach. The man grunted, and Lina took his wand, running towards the lights of a small town that were emerging ahead. They took refuge behind a line of boulders that sat on the steep slope down towards the river. They looked at each other slowly, their father reaching out to squeeze their hands, smiling despite the stench of fear that clouded around them. He motioned for them to stay still, while he crouched, slowly straightening his legs to look over the stone that shielded them. It was clear. He nudged Lina and Noé forward shielding them as they continued to run. They only had to reach the portkey that lay just within the treeline at the edge of the town, past the narrow river, which gleamed in the light of the dawn. Another three hundred metres at most. Her brother stumbled. Lina turned. A Death Eater stood less than seventy-five paces behind her. A silent gasp escaped her lips. For an instant they both faced each other, immobile. Breathless. The trees whispered gently above them.

'_Stupefy_!'

Her desperate cry echoed, singeing the bark of a few trees yet having no more effect. Again she yelled, this time turning away to run, supporting her brother and leading him in front of her. She swallowed, her mouth dry. She heard the body of the death eater fall, and glanced behind her to see his mask tumbling across the forest floor. A bubble of surprise burst from her lips.

They had reached the river, and without hesitation she dived in. She moved slowly through the inky water, her limbs stretching, her muscles burning, her heart thudding in her chest. Whilst under the still water of the river, the world above was obscured from her senses. White rocks lay in the river bed, their surfaces worn, reflecting what little light they reached, their shapes forming ghosts far under the powerful current. And as quickly as she had leapt into the river, she surfaced for air, searching around for her brother and father, who were just a little ahead. A red pebble, larger than the others, lay nestled between two boulders ahead. The portkey. They scrambled up the river bank, her father turning to pull her out of the water as mud and stones scraped her knees. Here, across the river, they were most vulnerable, having lost the cover of trees to save them from incoming spells. When the first masked figure arrived at the river bank opposite them, Lina yelped, still holding the wand she had taken from the previous.

'Stupefy!' She cried again whilst running forward, the Death Eater disapparating long before her spell would have been able to travel the short distance across the river. Only this time the wand to which she was not accustomed, erupted in her hand, backfiring. She supposed it was particularly loyal to its master. The spell hit her little brother, who was running just a few paces ahead of her. His eyelids closed as he hurtled towards the floor. She leapt towards him, grabbing hold of his hand as his body thumped softly against the earth, and a Death Eater emerged beside her. The portkey was almost within reach. She lunged forward, still holding Noé. Only a few centimetres more. Her father gripped onto her forearm, and her fingers brushed the pebble. She clutched it tighter as the world began to spin.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'll be posting roughly once a fortnight. I'll also (as a law student who really should) add a quick disclaimer and state that although the characters and story are **mine**, the world it is set in most certainly is not and I do not wish to offend or infringe on any property rights. **


	2. The woman in the white gown

The sensation almost knocked Lina out cold. She struggled to remain aware of her brother's hand, which began to slowly slip from her grasp. A sudden impact against her shoulder jerked her hand back, and when feeling returned to her hand, she noticed Noé was no longer beside her. She hit the ground a second later. Wrestling with her consciousness, Lina opened her eyes and glanced around her. There were no Death Eaters in sight. Her eyes slowly sank shut. She heard _papa_ stir beside her.

'Wait here,' he pleaded, quietly, his voice hoarse. Lina heard his footsteps receding. 'Noé!' his voice grew more distant by the second. Within a matter of minutes he was gone.

Lina rolled over onto her side, her shoulder screaming in protest. She sucked air in through her teeth as she moved into a crouch and began to rise. In opening her eyes she noticed that the sun had not yet risen where she stood, the darkness and the silence pressing in close around her. She turned in a slow circle, examining her surroundings. Dry grass crunched beneath her feet, and was accompanied by a more sudden, louder, crack. Lina flinched, her hands reaching down to the dark earth, pulling up the shattered fragments of the wand she had taken from the death eater; the only evidence she had that any of the events of this morning had happened. She tucked the fragments into the pockets of her trousers, unsure of what to do with them. They were currently her only possession. Her books lay uncared for on the dining table of the cottage. She recited the only spells she knew, silently muttering the incantations in order to calm the panic that was beginning to flutter in her stomach. _Homenum revelio. Protego. Expeliarmus. Stupefy. _The only spells she had been taught to keep her father and her brother safe.

The sun was beginning to rise over the barren hilltops that enclosed the valley. A light glimmer revealed the white gown of a figure who stood perhaps five hundred paces away. The figure moved slowly, though Lina was too far away to be able to see which way it was facing. She ducked quietly behind the nearest rock and waited. _Homenum revelio. Protego. Expeliarmus. Stupefy. _The shadows grew shorter as the sun grew higher into the sky. Lina's two large brown eyes squinted over the rock. She fell back. The figure in the white gown was now no more than one hundred paces away.

'Lina!' The sound came from behind her. She willed it silent as she turned halfway, her eyes remaining fixed on the woman steadily moving towards her. A second voice shouted her name, the wind reducing it to a whisper. Noé. If not for her fear she would have breathed a sigh of relief. After perhaps a minute, she heard eager footsteps brushing through the grass behind her. They stopped. Three pairs of eyes were now fixed at the woman in the white gown. Lina's dad's face stilled, unmoving, until a smile cracked it in two.

'Cassandra!' He sprang forwards with a certain energy, his body lurching towards the woman who smiled and waved politely, until she thought better of it and opened her arms wide for a hug. Their arms clung to each other for a number of seconds before Cassandra stepped out of the embrace.

'It's good to see you Elias.' Her voice was warm, earthy, filled with the promise of a brighter day. She smiled kindly and continued.

'And it's wonderful to see you Lina,' she nodded towards where Lina knelt behind the rock, 'and you too Noé,' her fingers fluttered in the air in greeting.' Lina and Noé looked quizzical, Noé starting forward and Lina pulled him back by his forearm with a stern look, her face clouded by a distrust no eleven-year-old should feel. Lina winced as she noticed the bruises on Noé's arm – likely from the mishap with the portkey.

Their father smiled apologetically towards the woman in the white gown. 'I'm sorry I think they - '

'It's quite alright, Elias. I didn't expect them to remember me – they were so young when I last saw them,' then, speaking to Lina and Noé, 'I was a friend of your mother's.' She stretched an arm out towards them, and when Lina still refused to move, she drifted through the grass, her skirts suspended for a moment before she sat down, folding her legs neatly beneath her. 'You must be going to Beauxbatons this year Lina. I'm sure you'll be the brightest student, if you're anything like your _maman_, that is.' She smiled, And Elias nodded but his eyes were heavy.

'She will be.' Elias' voice was gruff, thick with the tears that were spilling across his cheeks. He stood proud and pulled the corners of his mouth upwards with agonising effort. 'She can already do a little magic.' He reached over to squeeze Lina's hand before moving to hold Noé's as well. Cassandra smiled encouragingly at them both. 'But that's enough small-talk,' He searched the plains for death eaters. 'We must find somewhere-'

'I don't know how you've managed these last three months,' the words escaped her lips softly, and she paused for a moment, wrestling with a decision. 'Would you like to come and stay in my house? I've got a spare room and - '

'I couldn't ask that of you,' Elias seemed to wrestle with his conscience as his eyes flickered anxiously around, settling on the sky while he raised his brows and squeezed his lips tight in order to clear the tears, and then the ground. 'The Death Eaters would put you in danger too.'

'Please - allow me. For Camille.' The name of Lina's _maman_ lingered in the silence. It was the first time it had been spoken as more than a whisper since her death. 'I - ' Cassandra's head drooped, her silver hair obscuring her face. 'Let me know if there's _anything_ I can do.' She rose. Elias stepped forwards, hesitantly.

'Thank you. We truly appreciate. If we could stay – just for a short while of course - we wouldn't want to impose – really just a day or two.' His guilt was clear in his eyes and the tone of his voice dropped with an air of heavy responsibility. 'I'll find someplace safe soon, a place we can stay for as long as we need,' he directed his voice at Lina and Noé. Noé nodded slowly, the little boy's face pensive; adorned with a serious frown. Cassandra held out her hands. Elias gripped one and Lina and Noé the other.

'Hold on,' she smiled. The world began to fade into darkness and when light once more erupted around them they were standing in the cosy living room of a small cottage. Noé blinked as he stumbled back, surprised. His legs crumpled beneath him and he giggled. 'Woah.'

Cassandra smiled as she lifted a small stack of books that were lying splayed across the coffee table in the centre of the room. 'The spare bedroom is the first door on the right up the stairs. Get comfortable I'll prepare some snacks,' and she was gone, her gown fluttering behind her, the air suddenly rich with lavender. Lina ushered Noé upstairs. She walked slowly, heavily, her arm aching from the fall from the portkey, her mind trying to rationalise their last desperate escape from the death eaters. She had left all her books in the previous house. _Homenum revelio. Protego. Expeliarmus. Stupefy_. She glared out of the window, her eyes scanning for dangers. Noé tugged at her sleeve, and she was shaken out of her thoughts by the mischief in his deep brown eyes. She took one last glance at the sun, drifting through the clear blue sky, tinting the grass an artificially bright green. Before Lina could slow him, Noé leapt at the carefully made bed, and began to bounce, a cheerful giggle erupting into the room. She didn't know how he was still able to find such energy, but without hesitation, she followed him. She soared through the air, arms and legs flailing, smiling widely, and laughing breathlessly. She landed, and the flawlessly tucked white sheets and neatly folded cotton duvet were thrown into the air with force as the mattress sprung away. They bounced on the bed, suspended in this instant of blissful ignorance, allowing themselves to be lost to laughter while the memories of a painful summer slipped away. Their father, Elias, was downstairs engaged in conversation with Cassandra. A tea kettle boiled away on the stove, the warm, sweet, earthy scent of chamomile blending with the lavender that encircled the cottage. The brightness that was pouring through the window gently dulled as clouds began to thicken in the sky.

Elias wrung his hands nervously on his lap. 'I don't think Lina can go to Beauxbatons.' There was a long pause with only the whistle of the kettle on the stove to fill it. 'It's too dangerous - she'd never be able to defend herself from all of those who want revenge on… on Camille,' he whispered the name, wincing as he did so.

Cassandra, blinked slowly, understanding. She hesitated before she spoke. 'Elias I'm sure there are plenty of people who would look after her there, and… and - and if Lina makes sure to never expose her identity when there then perhaps she wouldn't need to defend herself.'

Elias tensed his jaw and began to shake his head before Cassandra had finished speaking'It's too late.' His voice came out a little louder than either of them had expected, tinged with frustration and concern. 'All it would take would be for one Death Eater's child to recognise that Lina's mother was the auror who locked them away in Azkaban and she would never be safe again. So far away from those that could help and so alone. I can't do it.'

'You might be right.' The tea began to boil on the stove and the kettle whistled consistently. Thick white steam began to billow into the kitchen. 'But think of how many others are in Lina's position. So many refugees from Hogwarts will be joining this year, so many who lost parents to either sides of the fight. Lina wouldn't be the only one.'

'Camille would know what to do,' is all Elias confessed, hanging his head in resignation. 'She was always supposed to be there to protect us.'

Cassandra nodded. 'I'm sure Camille's many old friends, teachers who she both taught and fought alongside, will be there to help.' Camille breathed in a deep sigh, steadying herself for what she was about to admit. 'But I understand your hesitation, Elias. These are dark times and although one battle may be won, the war is far from over. They found Death Eaters in Paris last week. There were enough people there who still supported them and helped them escape. It won't be easy if Lina does go, for either you, Noé or her. Nevertheless I think she must.'

Upstairs, Lina's ears perked up at the trumpeting whistle emanating from the kitchen. She quickly collided with the door before pushing through, giggles still bursting from her lips and stomping happily down the stairs. Cassandra and Elias went quiet at the sound, polite smiles appearing as Cassandra lifted herself to her feet and removed her wand from her robes. She motioned for four ceramic cups to come from the cupboards behind her. The kettle drifted into the air and slowly filled each cup. Despite the breeze drifting in through the open windows, the entwined lavender and chamomile which filled the room and the polite smiles painted onto the faces of Cassandra and _papa_, Lina knew something was wrong.

'What is it?' She whispered with hesitation, steeling herself because she knew there was never good news anymore nowadays. The teacups drifted through the air, accompanied by small spiced biscuits. Cassandra took hold of Lina's and handed it to her directly. Her smile was apologetic.

'I said, what is it?'

Elias cleared his throat and straightened up in the plush white armchair. Lina steadied herself against the banister, her fingers clasped around the teacup.

'I don't think you should go to Beauxbatons.'

'But –'

'It's too dangerous.'

'But –'

'Too many people want their revenge. The war is not over.'

'But –'

'I'm scared Lina.' His voice broke.

'Going is the only way I can protect myself!' She stopped short.

'It's too dangerous,' Elias repeated, his voice softer this time.

'It's already dangerous for me here. At least if I go I can protect myself,' and raising her chin, she added abruptly 'I want to go.'

Noé and Cassandra glanced nervously between them, Cassandra taking small sips of her tea and Noé crunching noisily on his biscuit. Eventually Cassandra stepped forwards, looking kindly at Elias, and parted her lips slightly to speak.

'I can send an owl to some of the teachers I know we can trust, if it helps you make up your mind. I'll be working at the hospital wing of Beauxbatons myself so I can also help keep an eye on her.'

Elias nodded slowly in response. 'Ok, send the owl. But this doesn't mean I'm agreeing just that I'm considering.' A heavy puff of air forced its way out of his chest. He looked sharply down towards the ground to his left and bit down on the inside of his cheek. He slowly sank back into his chair and rested his head back, before remaining motionless. Lina sipped at her tea, her sense of victory wrestling with the guilt of _papa_'s her tea was finished, she went to bring it to the kitchen. She smiled at Cassandra who was opening a window there, before stopping to stare at the large stack of books on the table, which she recognised as having been on the coffee table earlier. She brushed her fingers over the lettering on the spine as she read the titles. The cup clattered as she popped it on the table, but she didn't notice, she was engrossed in the idea of reading and learning the books, leaning forward to open the top which was titled '_A History of Modern Magical Medicine, Volume III_'. Lina sat in an available chair, sliding in, her feet dangling above the floor which she couldn't quite touch, as she flicked through the heavy book past the contents and the foreword until she reached the first chapter.

_'Until the Renaissance, which saw the start of the exponential growth of new magical cures to treat various ailments that we are familiar with today, the bezoar stone was hailed as a broad-spectrum cure used by muggles and wizards alike. Now we understand that whilst it has seen great success as an antidote to a wide range of poisons, there are far more effective specific cures, labelled as 'magic bullets' by early researchers, which enable us to target known poisons with greater success. Nevertheless, the bezoar is still a cure favoured by many…'_

Cassandra cleared her throat nearby and Lina looked up sheepishly. She apologised and moved to close the book, yet Cassandra reached out a hand to stop her.

'Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're curious – it reminds me a little of your _maman_ – I just thought you might like me to get something more relevant; something that you're likely to learn in your first year at Beauxbatons.'

Lina smiled her gratitude and nodded. Cassandra exited the room, leaving Lina to feel a flutter of excitement stir in her stomach. It was real. She was going to Beauxbatons, if she could convince her dad. But that battle was nearly won. The calendar hanging from the wall above had a small red circle over the 7th of September, Lina counted three weeks exactly. She should get her letter any day now. She withheld a squeal of enthusiasm and set to calming the wide, toothy smile that pulled on her lips. Cassandra returned silently, holding three tidily bound books. She leant to hand them to Lina when there was a knock on the door. Reacting instantly, she dropped them onto the table before reaching for her wand and allowing her arm to float gently through the air, whisked the door open. Outside stood a tall, slender woman with olive skin and dark hair pulled back tightly into an elegant bun. Sleek satin was draped daintily over her frame and opal adorned her wrists, fingers and neck. She smiled elegantly, authority, elegance and kindness apparent in the flickers of light that passed through her onyx eyes.

'Bonjour Cassandra. The famille is here?'

Cassandra returned the greeting warmly and nodded, indicating Elias, who sat in the chair behind her with Noé in the living room and Lina, who was just emerging from the kitchen, three books clutched tightly in her arms, which were folded defensively across her chest. 'Thank you for coming so quickly, Maxine, it will mean a lot to Elias, and to Lina.'

'Je suis Madame Maxime, the headmistress of Beauxbatons. I received your owl and thought it best to welcome you immediately and in person, there is no point in allowing worries to simmer for longer than necessary.'

Then speaking directly to Elias she added 'I have many parents in the same position as you and wanted to comfort you with the knowledge that we will do everything in our power to ensure that your daughter is safe. Beauxbatons has excellent facilities and no tolerance for the followers of Voldemort. She will be safe with us.' Madame Maxime smiled warmly as she placed a hand over her heart in earnest.

'Cassandra will help you find the required texts for the first year of your studies.' The headmistress slowly allowed a slender arm to drift elegantly through the air and reach into a pocket to remove a letter. It was adorned with silver calligraphy and a pale blue seal. She released it from her fingertips and allowed it to drift towards Lina.

'I formally invite you to Beauxbatons and look forward to welcoming you in a few weeks' time.' She smiled one last time at each person in the room, before waving her goodbye and disappearing. A stunned silence filled the house.

Lina fumbled to catch the letter without dropping her books, transferring her books to one arm to be able to extend her right hand to catch the clean white envelope. Noé leapt up excitedly.

'Open it! Go on. Open it!'

And Lina did, seating herself first to steady her shaking legs. She placed the books on the coffee table and proceeded to tear the seal on the envelope, pulling out fine parchment. She unfolded it to find two separate pages, one inviting her to Beauxbatons and the other a list of required things, including books, a wand, robes, a cauldron and an animal. She tucked it neatly away. She smiled up at her father, and his eyes, rimmed red and glistening, his jaw clenching, his throat bobbing, slowly returned the smile, nodding with gentle encouragement. He leant down and pressed a kiss to Lina's forehead. He smiled sadly at Cassandra. Then, weighed down by invisible sorrows, he made his way towards kitchen. The lights were off and the darkness was closing in outside. His silhouette placed his elbows on the table with gentle thuds, and pushed his palms onto his forehead, just above his brows. His body slowly withered with a deep sigh.

That night, when Lina was lying on a mattress on the floor of the spare room, her heart ached. _Maman_ should have been there to open her letter with her. She would have jumped into the air with excitement, and brought them all cake to eat until they were bursting. She would have been here, talking late with Lina when she couldn't sleep for the excitement, her smile brightening every moment until the past was so distant that it nearly ceased to exist, living only for the present and the future. As that smile faded away from her memory, leaving Lina with only the terrible sound of the thunderstorms that struck when they had received the news of her death, and the rain that had rolled down her cheeks with her tears. For she had been left with a hole in her chest that gaped so wide that it could never be filled. Not with books, not with laughter and not with excitement. At least not for now. Lina's inner tempest battled, all of her happiness at this day oppressed by all of her sadness and all of her fear. Her feelings stirred restlessly until her eyes drifted closed and her breathing steadied.

**A few days late but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless! Once more I have no claim to the Harry Potter world, just this story :). **


	3. L'Île de Travers

Time drifted peacefully by, for all except Lina, who was filled with a desperate boredom as she waited to gather her school supplies. Two weeks later, leaving just seven days until she was to arrive in Beauxbatons, they left for the nearest station, a small grey platform in the countryside, to make for Paris by train. The gentle flutter of wheels which rolled over steel tracks accompanied them on the journey, and they watched the hills of the countryside roll past. Summer sunlight bleached the valleys. Lina fidgeted in her seat. The train's hum began to slow and a sign labelled the station '_Gare du Nord'_. They shuffled out with the other swarms of passengers, Lina and Noé obscured amongst the swarms of people who towered above them. They walked briskly onto the metro, Elias holding Noé tightly by the hand and Cassandra holding Lina. Lina's face twisted into an expression of confusion. Cassandra's eyes flickered towards her, concerned.

'What's wrong Lina? Isn't it exciting?' She nodded encouragingly for Lina to reply, a smile spreading widely into each of her cheeks.

'There's nothing wrong as such… I was just expecting the journey to be more… magical. You know...' Lina leaned in closely and whispered 'It's just such a _muggle_ way of travelling. I thought wizards didn't use those.' There was a moment's silence before she added hastily 'But I'm still very excited.'

Cassandra released a small chuckle in surprise. 'Of course, I understand Lina. Most witches and wizards would choose to use floo powder or fly into Paris yet I find, as a muggle-born myself, that sometimes something as simple as taking the train is far more practical. You'll have plenty of time to explore magic when you get to school.'

Lina nodded, exuding a feeling of understanding tinged with disappointment. She couldn't imagine not using magic in a situation where she might perhaps be able to in the future. Although her mother had used magic frequently, being an auror and later in life a guest lecturer of defence against the dark arts all around the world, her father was a muggle paramedic, and because of the dangers they had chosen to spend most of their time in the muggle world.

She was jolted from her thoughts as they stopped abruptly at the next station. Lina moved towards the doors when they slid smoothly open, yet was pulled back by _papa_, who smiled, chiding her impatience. They continued on their journey, finally leaving the metro at '_Châtelet – Les Halles'_. Lina gaped when she saw the outside. She had only seen a city this large once before – London – at the beginning of the summer when they went to her mother's funeral. The morbid memory lingered in her mind, yet she could not help but admire the cobbled streets bustling with people. They began to walk, blindly following Cassandra, and Lina was breathless as she was swept away by crowds and grief and enthusiasm all at once, her legs stumbling forwards absentmindedly. Before long the river – the _Seine_ – was in sight, and she was taking her first steps across a wide arching bridge. The sound of idle chatter and motor vehicles drifted weightlessly in the air. They turned left halfway across the bridge, moving into a street which widened in the centre of the murky waters. Eventually, Cassandra came to a halt in front of an ornate, yet otherwise unremarkable building. She tapped it discreetly with her wand and entered. Inside was a candlelit hall, filled with witches, wizards, goblins, giants, house elves and creatures Lina couldn't recognise. Around them swirled small, warm lights, that looked perhaps as stars or fireflies as they fluttered through the space. Each of the guests held drinks, some swirling in their glasses, others bubbling, others appearing as molten silver or gold. Laughter twinkled around them. Lina couldn't help but feel as though she had found a home.

Cassandra winked at her. 'Perhaps a touch dramatic yet I thought you might appreciate entering through the diplomatic entrance. It is much nicer.'

Lina's gaze continued to drift, and she managed a slow, stunned nod. They made their way across to a stairway leading downwards, towards a room filled with brilliant blue light. As they came nearer they realised the light was made of reflections that whispered across the floor, walls and ceiling, reflections coming from a tower of water that flowed from floor to ceiling in a column in the centre of the room. Cassandra gripped hold of Lina's hand and stepped forwards, giving her less than a second's warning before she pulled them both into the water. An eerie cold surrounded them for an instant, cool and refreshing, like a breath of fresh air, before they landed on a cobblestone pavement, not unlike the one lining the streets above them.

'Bienvenue,' Cassandra said, 'to L'Île de Travers.'

They gasped as they saw the wonders that surrounded them. All manner of luxuries were spread out before them in this ancient village, bathed in watery light from the river above. Small shops were packed tightly in front of them, the pavement scattered with tables and chairs from restaurants which exuded smells of coffee and pastry and any number of sweet things that drew Lina and Noé to gaze into their windows. They stumbled to the side as winged horses landed boldly behind them, their gallop slowing to a trot as they too entered the streets of wonder before them. Lina allowed herself another moment's distraction before she reached around to her rucksack, and took out the crumpled parchment, smoothing it out before she read the list of items she would need to buy.

Uniform:

·Three sets of silk blue working robes

·One navy winter cloak, with silver fastenings

·One silk blue capelet with a stitched navy rim

·One blue hat

·One set of pointed blue court shoes

·One set of blue winter boots, lined with navy wool

·Gloves are provided

Books:

·The Beginners Guide to Practical Charms by Jeanette Dumas (may be supplemented with the Theory of Charms Course Companion by Alexandro López)

·Magical Plants, Herbs and Funghi by Elena Garcia

·Standard Transfiguration Grade I by Gilbert Dubois (may be supplemented with the Basic Theoretical Guide to Transfiguration by Marijke de Groot)

·Broom Care and Basic Skills by Jean Durand

·Potions and Draughts for Complete Beginners by Ignacious Moreau (may be supplemented with Advice for the Preparation of Ingredients in Potion-Making by Luisa Sanchez)

·A Practical Guide to Defence Against the Dark Arts Volume I by Nadia Peterson

·A Brief History of Modern Magic by Alba Rodriguez

·Approaching and Caring for Modern Magical Creatures: Advice for Beginners by Joseph Leroy

·An Introduction to Magical Predictions: A Study in Divination and Astronomy by Mathias Garcia

Equipment:

·One Wand

·One Owl / Cat / Toad / Rat

·Cauldrons, phials and scales are provided

Lina passed the note to Cassandra, who took one glance at the crumpled paper before turning to face a small shop nearby with a large glass window and metal frame. Lina made to move towards it, admiring the clothing placed on twirling mannequins in the window. One was clothed in what she could only presume was the Beauxbatons uniform; a mannequin with a small frame that spun clockwise, sky-blue fabric shimmering in the morning light, fluttering and floating as the skirts swished in the window frame. Lina moved quickly forwards, and a short 10 minutes later, despite the rushing crowds in the shop, she was skipping back into the streets, remembering the feel of the satin against her skin. And slowly, the hole in her heart was beginning to fill, as she became part of something, something that brought her one step closer to her mother. The few coins they had, brought by her father in case of emergency, were beginning to dwindle.

Next was a trunk fitted with an extension charm that was ripe to be filled with books and quills and parchment. The bookshop was faded and dusty inside, gentle light fraying in the grey air as the books around them opened and illustrations came to life above the pages. Lina could feel her fingers itch to pour through every sheet of parchment. But one small corner of the room seemed to draw all the air away, pulling visitors towards it with a dark, shadowy gravity. Lina moved hesitantly, ignoring the chatter of the students around her, and the room might well have been empty. Three students, clad in blood red robes and adorned with dark furs, which whimpered slightly in the shadows. They stood tall, broad, and their necks curved down to peruse the book laid on a small table in front of them. Lina stepped closer, feeling a stubbornness and a recklessness that forced her to walk directly towards them. The book remained silent in front of her, and as she approached she could make out the smiling face of a man, or rather a boy, who she presumed was the author. Lettering sprung out into the air above the novel in large, newspaper print capital letters that read 'THE SILENT DANGER AMONG US' Lina inched closer with a curiosity, which turned to fear and disgust as she read the open page. 'Although muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards are, in many ways, our equals, we cannot deny the devastating effects of allowing them to walk and work among us. They may be skilled practitioners of magic, yet research has shown their magic to be more volatile, endangering the youth in our prestigious academies of witchcraft and wizardry. It is therefore imperative that they are separated from the students in the classroom in order to protect our future generations.' Lina forced the air out of her chest in short gasps, and her fingers bunched into fists becoming small stones in the pockets of her dress. She turned away, from the fur and the blood red cloaks behind her, and set towards buying her school supplies. A seed of unease planted itself within her and began to grow. She noticed several other 'academic texts' which claimed much the same thing and felt as though space was closing in around her. She bought her books, including the supplementary texts and left the store quickly, managing a quick half-smile as the lady behind the counter leant over to give her the bag. She walked beside Cassandra, Noé and _papa_, her small frame drooping. Elias stopped short. He placed a reassuring hand gently on Lina's shoulder.

'Lina what's wrong?'

She glared stoically ahead, her usually warm brown eyes pierced with an unusual darkness. Elias crouched down beside her, refusing to move until she spoke.

'It's the pure-blood books. I thought most of that stopped with the war.' She fidgeted nervously with the sleeve of her cardigan. _Papa_'s voice was soft when he responded.

'I… it didn't end, well perhaps the violence, but not in the way we wanted it to. Lina you have to be careful. The outright violence may have ended but through the cracks in this new, fragile system, creeps discrimination. It may parade as something else but have no doubt about it – it is there and fiercer than ever and seeking to destroy all that is good about humanity; acceptance and empathy and love. Don't let your enemies know who you are, Lina. Don't let them know who your _mama_ was and who I am because no matter how far you grow they will never let you forget it.'

Tears soaked Lina's cheeks as her father's voice echoed around her. It was as if an innocence had been shattered; a white dove smashed against the window of a glass box. She could only manage a small nod. She brushed them away quickly, in one brief sweeping motion. She pursed her lips and swallowed.

'So I still need an animal – maybe an owl or a cat – and a wand.' She ignored the concern flickering through _papa_'s warm, brown eyes, which swirled with molten gold and honey. She breathed a sigh of relief as Cassandra nodded, and began to speak calmly.

'We could find you a wand next and an owl – or a cat – last?'

Lina nodded in agreement, and in silence they swayed slowly up the winding cobbled street. A curly-haired boy stood on the sidewalk, a playful grin spreading across his face. He was handing out newspapers next to another man, presumably a family member, judging by the way they stood comfortably next to each other. He offered a couple a newspaper. They brushed quickly past, and the paper fell to the floor with a dull thud. Lina bent to pick it up, smiling at the boy, until she noticed the front page. It praised Durmstrang's latest measures to separate muggle born witches and wizards from their community and the progressive and scientific attitudes this showed. Her expression hardened, and her jaw tightened. For the first time she noticed his eyes, cold and uncomfortable, piercing in their intensity. Lina stepped back and let the newspaper fall, before continuing up the street. Not a word was said, but _papa_ and Noé gripped her hands, Cassandra strolling a few paces ahead. An elegant, grey, shop ahead drew the attention of many younger children, each of them she guessed to be around her age. A single wand lay on a velvet cushion in the window. Despite herself, she felt her heart bounce a little, and a lighter spring in each step that she took towards the ornate doorway. She skipped inside, where there was a deep rumbling, a rumbling she recognised as the murmur of a crowd. They approached a young wizard who sat patiently at the reception desk. The sleeves of his navy robes draped elegantly over the mahogany. Cassandra ushered Lina towards him and before Lina had opened her mouth to speak he smiled and waved her in the direction of a sign that said 'First Wands'. With a small smile, remembering the Death Eater in the forest, she realised that that was not strictly true. She walked a few paces to a waiting area, adorned with wooden seats. In front of her was a display of fifteen or so wands, each suspended in the air and releasing magic from their tips: a stream of butterflies erupting from one, a fountain of silver dust from another. Lina barely had time to admire them before a witch brought Lina through a wooden archway, and as they entered the noise of the previous room faded away. A singular rose stood proud amongst a myriad of shelves and boxes. The witch turned to Lina. Curled, greying locks framed her face – a face both ancient and youthful, with piercing sharpness and a glimmer of humour.

'Bonjour, young witch, I am Madame Chastain,' her voice was clear yet gentle, and Lina stumbled before responding.

'I'm Lina.'

A twinkle entered Madame Chastain's eyes, and Lina felt as though she had had all her deepest secrets laid bare. She straightened up a little, and fumbled with the sleeve of her cardigan. The grey witch walked towards one particular section, and gestured for Lina to follow. She did.

'I think one of these will do you quite nicely. These are all 12" and contain dragon heartstring. A stubbornness such as yours does not come without strength and power. Use it well.'

Lina waited for an instruction. Eventually, Madame Chastain whispered 'Choose,' and Lina marched towards shelves, whose boxes were all set with identical lettering. She raised herself onto her toes and pointed towards one on the left of the top row, a force almost of gravity pulling her towards it.

'Ah ha,' she cried suddenly, 'You have been chosen by an excellent wand, after all it is the wand that chooses the witch.'

It floated down from the shelf, the box opening itself and the wand drifting into Lina's hand. Small intricate designs blossomed across the deep brown wood.

'Acacia,' a gentle whisper of breath came from behind her. 'Now, focusing your energy on the rose before you, and swish.'

Lina hesitated, moving the supple wood into a more comfortable position, her fingers gripping a comfortable groove near the base, and she let the wand drift, leading her hand. The rose began to blossom, wildly, bursting from the glass vase which shattered on the floor. Several more buds sprouted from the stalk and they too became roses. Lina gasped and lowered the wand. Her wand. Glancing at the broken glass before her fear struck at her heart. What if the discriminatory science and laws were right? What if her half-blood magic was just too volatile? But Madame Chastain did not appear to think so. She clapped her hands together once and the youthful spark in her eyes grew.

'It is perfect. Powerful, perhaps a little risky, but I believe you have the strength.' She took the wands from Lina's clutching fingers and placed it on a cushion, which she placed in a box. 'Now keep it safe until you begin school.'

Lina nodded gratefully, and smiled, unable to contain the excitement that bubbled within her, overshadowing any fear or worries for one precious instant. She returned to Noé and Elias and Cassandra, and together, arm in arm, they exited the shop, and within another five minutes of walking they found themselves in a room filled with creatures. The room was circular, surrounded on all sides by glass windows allowing customers to view each animal in their natural environment. A floor-to-ceiling glass window to the left of the door revealed cats patrolling through a forest-like habitat, magical mice keeping them entertained. Another revealed owls of all shapes and sizes and colours sleeping comfortably in their nests. Another revealed rats, scavenging through sandy grasslands. The final revealed a toad, resting immobile on a large rock, surrounded by forest earth. The sizes of the enclosures didn't fit with the small exterior of the shop.

'How – '

'Extension charm,' cried the man behind the counter. He was tall, skinny, and moved in nervous leaps throughout the space. 'Welcome to Scamander's Animal Emporium,'

'Scamander as in – ' Elias began, having learned his fair share of wizarding history after meeting Camille almost fifteen years ago.

'That very one,' said the man with pride, and hesitating before adding 'although make no mistake I am no relative but my grandfather, who set up this very shop, worked alongside him and taught the next generations all there was to know about magical creatures. But I digress how may I serve you?'

Elias spoke up. 'We are looking for an owl – or cat – for my daughter to take to Beauxbatons.'

'Ah say no more I shall bring you some of our finest and friendliest.' The man opened tapped on the glass and, with a whistle, summoned a cat forward. The small grey creature stumbled forwards gently and, after a gentle arch of its back, fell on Lina's right foot, the small furry creature tumbling gracelessly onto the floor. Lina crouched instinctively to scratch its head behind the ears. The shopkeeper then marched towards the owls' room and extended an arm, on which a large snowy owl landed, wings fluttering white. Elias moved forwards to examine the owl. Lina was occupied with the small creature curled over her feet. When she finally looked up, her attention was pulled away by a small brown owl which stared hopefully at the glass. Lina moved towards it, and the shopkeeper sighed before taking him out gently.

'You can pet him gently, with the back of your hand.'

Lina complied happily. The grey kitten nudged Elias' ankles. Noé's excitement was palpable.

'We could get both,' Noé suggested to his doubtful father. Lina saw Noé's hopeful eyes, which were likely reflected in her own and nodded her agreement.

'We should get both. Then we can keep in contact with the owl and I can have some company from… from Athena.'

'You've already named her? In that case I suppose I have no choice.'

Cassandra exchanged a smile with Elias, whose own enthusiasm had gone unnoticed by his two children. She rolled her eyes.

'Yes we shall take the owl for ourselves, Noé – so we can contact Lina whilst she is at school and keep an eye on any news from the wizarding world.'

And thus they left Scamander's Animal Emporium. Having finished their shopping just in time for dinner, Cassandra led them to a cosy café beyond the busy streets. Hushed whispers rippled throughout the candlelit room. A sign, scrawled in near unintelligible handwriting indicated the presence of bedrooms above beyond the twirling stairs. They ordered a coffee, two herbal teas and an orange juice, waiting in silence while it arrived.

Cassandra cleared her throat. 'I think that it would be best to stay here until the carriages leave for Beauxbatons.' Lina's face lit up, while Elias' sank. He stared down at the bitter liquid in the espresso cup in front of him. He lifted the spoon gently, and stirred in a sugar cube before speaking.

'I think I should go. I don't want to endanger Lina by staying here.'

'But you wouldn't endanger me, _papa_, I –'

'If anyone here learns that I'm a muggle that puts you at risk, even more so if they learn who your mother is. Better they presume both your parents gone, that way they might not ask questions.' His brow furrowed deeper as he spoke, and his usually warm eyes grew more distant. Lina nodded slowly, Noé gazed at the wooden floor, and Cassandra cleared her throat gently.

'You could stay at mine,' she began quietly, 'with Noé and I'll wait here with Lina as we both need to go to Beauxbatons. I'll see her off into the carriages safely.' Her voice was almost a whisper, perhaps for worry that giving a voice to their fears might allow them to grow.

Elias gave one sharp nod in response. 'Then Noé and I will leave first thing in the morning.' Noé's face fell yet he remained silent. He had been unnerved by the severe politics that trembled through an already unsteady earth, simmering in fiery pits deep down below. Lina realised the reality of leaving her brother and father behind, when after her mother's death all she wanted was to clutch them tighter to her chest and make sure they never left. She felt a tender, almost painful, warmth swell in her heart.

Night began to fall and they continued to talk in hushed voices with long silences filling the dark space in between. It wasn't long before they bid each other goodnight, each lying awake on the comfy mattresses of the bed and breakfast. Each staring into the shadows that curled tightly around them. They said their goodbyes grimly the next morning, with the rays of morning sunshine glittering over the ash grey cobblestones. They spoke few words, yet held onto each other for a few precious moments before they left, Elias and Noé taking with them the small barn owl. Hues of pink and orange drifted aimlessly across the sky, sweeping as great sands blown under the stars. A gentle breath eased them forwards as the tall man and small boy faded into the distance.

**As always this world is not mine - just some of these characters. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. The departure

**It's been a really long time since I updated this story but I've finally stopped being lazy and written something. I of course own nothing of JK Rowling's world-building, but hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless. **

The following week flew by in a blur. Each day Lina found herself with more resilience and more strength to allow herself to leave this home and prepare to enjoy the next. Every morning she would open her trunk with her school equipment, take out 'The Beginners Guide to Practical Charms by Jeanette Dumas' and read until lunch time, and when that was finished she began reading the essential texts for potions, history of magic, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts. She was determined to arrive somewhat prepared, fear growing with each day since she had discovered the dark history and present that simmered silently underneath the surface of the wizarding world. Yet from the pictures of the Beauxbatons château, which cascaded proudly down the mountaintops of the Pyrenees, she could not imagine anything terrible happening. She felt, despite herself, extremely excited.

In her afternoon walks around L'Île de Travers with Cassandra, she saw the boy, with the playful grin and frightening eyes set in cold, beige skin, which was washed out and pale with exhaustion, bags growing under his eyes, hair flopping lower. Through her anger she felt a certain curiosity, at the admiration and obedience he bestowed the man next to him, and the grin that never changed, never wavered. Yet each day she passed him by to make her way towards the small pink sweet shop which lay at the top of the street, opposite the wandmakers' shop.

The first three days she walked with Cassandra, and when Cassandra was too busy preparing for her time at Beauxbatons and Lina assured her she would be fine, she walked alone. Each day she sampled a small delicacy of the wizarding world, and every day she remained astounded at the strange things she found. Her mother may have been deeply involved in the wizarding world, with her work as an auror and later as a guest lecturer of defence against the dark arts, yet Lina had always been kept away, at a muggle primary school in rural primary school in Normandy. She remembered once, several years ago, when her mother had brought her a chocolate frog. She had laughed with glee as it sprung onto the table, and clapped her hands as _maman_ had chased after it. The next day she had told all her classmates of this wonderful creation of chocolate and the month after that, when her mother returned from another trip, she had come home with a pretty dress wrapped in ribbons and no mention of magic.

Two days before they were due to leave for Beauxbatons, she met another girl. The girl skipped out of the sweet shop with a wicked smile on her face, and a messily wrapped broomstick in the other. She bumped into Lina, who stumbled onto the cobblestones.

'Oh uh, I'm so sor-' She began in English. 'Uh pardon - désolée.' She flashed an apologetic smile, helping Lina up before reaching down to grab her broomstick. 'I'm Chloe,' she offered, reaching one hand up to brush a strand of blonde hair from her forehead. The frizz clung to her fingers for a second before she managed to shake it off. She once more revealed a reckless and unapologetic wide-toothed grin. Her skin was pale, but flushed red and freckled from the sun. Ringlets sprung from her knotted and clumped hair, pushing her ears forward. She wore a bright sundress.

'Lina,' she paused for a second, forming the English words in her head from the distant memories of her mother's brief language lessons. 'You are going to Beauxbatons too?'

Chloe's face relaxed with relief at the familiar language and she nodded seriously. 'I was supposed to go to Hogwarts but since they're rebuilding they don't really have enough teachers to teach most first year classes I'm going to Beauxbatons instead. But,' she continued. 'I don't really speak much French – apparently all the would-be Hogwarts students are getting extra language lessons.' Her discomfort had been eased and the left corner of her mouth twitched up, her teeth hanging crooked over her lips and her eyes glinted with mischief. 'Have you seen where the carriages leave from?'

Lina shook her head and felt a tug of curiosity. 'No, where?'

Chloe nodded her head towards her right, where the cobblestones of the path disappeared around the corner to the peak of the hill. 'Come on – it's amazing. We are not supposed to see them yet but my older sister – she went to Hogwarts – is now working in the wizarding transport industry – she's working to fix the Hogwarts Express at the moment – she told me about it.'

Lina followed the girl with some hesitation. She gaped at her surroundings; small alleys with every manner of magic drifting in the air, clouds of glimmering blue dust, a small swarm of pixie-like animals twittering as they sped across the street, followed by a sweating and panting grey-haired wizard, who pointed his wand at them as he yelled, his arm drooping with exhaustion from what looked like a long chase. The creatures turned back to face him and stick their tongues out, before they continued fleeing in the opposite direction. The man, reinvigorated by their mocking, stumbled forwards across the cobblestones. Lina suppressed a giggle.

Chloe continued up the narrow alley. Eventually, the small cottage houses became sparser and the path was instead lined by blossom filled trees. A gentle rain hung in the air – more of a fine mist than particular droplets, and Lina stuck her hand out to feel it condense on her skin. Chloe came to a sudden halt. She held her index finger in front of her lips and made a hushing sound. Lina instinctively bent her knees a little and peered in the direction Chloe was looking. They slowly crept forward, towards a thrumming sound coming from ahead. Chloe suddenly stopped and motioned for Lina to do the same. Line squinted to see they were at the top of a cliff – they must have walked further than she had realised. There was a grey, yet ornately decorated set of stairs, formed from part of the cliff face itself, which spun down until it was obscured by the mist. At the top of the stairs was a lantern. Chloe switched it on, and then peered into the mist below. Slowly, the mist cleared to show a valley, where several horses, who gleamed a silvery grey almost blending into the mist, stood. From their bodies were large and leathery wings which they flicked restlessly around. There must have been perhaps three or four dozen of them.

'What are they?' Lina's voice sounded harsh in the silence.

'So you can see them? I guess I'm not surprised, most people can now, since last year. They're -' Chloe took a moment before answering, trying to explain something that she had known about since young, with her fascination for magical creatures, in words that would make sense to Lina. 'They're thestrals – creatures that can only be seen by those who have witnessed death. They used to be really feared, but over the last few years they've become pretty accepted because, well, 'cos most people can see them now, after everything that's happened, that is.'

Lina nodded with understanding. She wondered what had been the first death. She supposed it wasn't even any of the masked men who had chased them this summer, but long before – her dad's job as paramedic had meant he had rushed into the most hopeless situations to help if they happened to be by the accident. Sometimes she and Noé had been nearby. She wondered how many others had witnessed it for the first time this summer – how many had witnessed the death of their own family members. Lina exhaled slowly. 'So they're what's going to take us to Beauxbatons?'

'They're going to pull the carriages.' Chloe hesitated before adding, proudly, 'it was my sister's idea – as they didn't have the infrastructure to carry all the additional students fleeing from Hogwarts while it's being rebuilt and reorganised'.

Lina released a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She was relieved she wouldn't have to travel too closely to them. 'They're beautiful, but –'

'Creepy, right?' Then Chloe's tone changed, her posture straightened, and a smile grew on her face. 'Let's get ice cream.'

Several hours later Lina returned to the small hotel where she was staying. A smile lingered on her face from her day, and when she saw Cassandra, ideas and stories and words of the day bubbled up to her lips ready to be spoken in no logical order. Before she could begin, she noticed Cassandra's face, brows uncharacteristically knitted together with stress, nose crinkling and eyes wincing as she prepared to speak. Cassandra soon regained her composure and spoke with a calming face. The lavender and chamomile smell that always surrounded her seemed to grow stronger. She crouched down a little, until she was eye-level with Lina.

'I need to speak with you about something important.'

Lina nodded and Cassandra led her to a quiet table in the corner of the room. The lantern glowed dimly on the table in front of them.

'Now, before I begin, I need you to know that you are completely safe and lots of people will be looking after you to make sure you are safe at Beauxbatons as well. Ok?' She waited for Lina to nod before continuing. 'I think it would be best if you did not say your father is muggle.' It sat heavy in the silence. Cassandra looked nervously around, until she was satisfied nobody was listening. 'There's just some who believe that magic by muggleborns is a little dangerous – even though I assure it is not and hopefully in a few years everyone will see that. I'm just afraid that you'll be treated differently. You're not in any danger of course – and after what happened last year nobody wants to be associated with Voldemort so I'm certain they wouldn't be overtly harmful.' Cassandra paused to let this sink in. Lina said nothing, the memories of her afternoon adventures fading away.

'The other thing, is that nobody, and in this case absolutely nobody, must know who your mother was.' Lina moved to protest, but Cassandra cut her off. 'It's dangerous because some of the students will have family members and family friends who were put in Azkaban by your mother last year, and long before that, and to make sure you're not targeted you'll need to be quiet.' Cassandra breathed out slowly. 'That's it. No more… - I'm sorry I just want to make sure you're safe – your father's relying on me.'

Cassandra frowned, as if noticing something for the first time, and moved forwards to wipe chocolate ice cream from Lina's cheek. She smiled to herself. Lina grumbled before swatting her hand away, her cheeks glowing red and her head facing down. The heavy atmosphere around them crumbled as she giggled. Cassandra turned her head and somebody nearby waved in their direction, beaming. They carried with them tea, filled with fresh mint leaves, and a small slice of chocolate cake.

'Jonathan!' Cassandra beamed. A young, bespectacled, man with warm black hair and light brown skin, wandered towards them, holding his tea and cake. On his face was a friendly and somewhat awkward smile. From behind his rounded glasses his eyes glinted with amber. 'Lina, this is Professor Douglas – he's from Hogwarts.'

Lina smiled and waved. Cassandra motioned for him to take an empty seat to sit with them at their table. He did so, bringing his newspaper, before methodically removing the mint leaves from his tea and placing them in the saucer next to the cup. He slowly took a sip, before turning to Cassandra. They briefly chatted about various occurrences and about acquaintances they were both familiar with, Lina paying hardly any attention, before Cassandra turned to Lina and introduced her to Professor Douglas. He held out his hand for a handshake and Lina, confused and having never shaken anybody's hand (after all who offers handshakes to an eleven year old) raised her hand to meet his and shook with all her force. He winced, but smiled nonetheless. Lina cringed internally and made a note to shake more gently next time.

'Your mother was an amazing person Lina, I am truly sorry for your loss. I never knew her personally yet I read a lot of her research articles – I teach history of magic – perhaps you'll be in my class this year.'

Lina glanced cautiously at Cassandra. For all Cassandra's warnings her identity seemed a little obvious already. She frowned but Cassandra nodded encouragingly, perhaps to suggest that the professor could be trusted. Lina nodded in thank to Professor Douglas' comment.

'I look forward to starting classes at the school.'

Professor Douglas smile. 'But of course. Cassandra was just saying how bright and studious you've been since arriving at hers. I hope you'll find the subject both interesting and relevant. It's not _that_ much reading, but I'd get started on the reading that there is early. If you want I even have another history book I would recommend: 'Notable Magical Revolutions Spanning the Last Three Centuries'. It's not necessary but you may find it interesting.' As he spoke he took a napkin from his pocket and scribbled down the title in barely legible blue ink script. He smiled and adjusted his glasses before giving the napkin to Lina. He managed a careful glance towards Cassandra before continuing. 'I think chapter 3 might be particularly relevant in the age of today; with Voldemort gone but his ideology far from forgotten, just diluted. Some say it's just a few but –'

Cassandra hushed him, with a quiet but stern shake of her head. Lina's brow furrowed, and followed Professor Douglas' pointed look towards his newspaper. The headline read 'Durmstrang Cracks Down on Illicit Muggleborn Activity'. Underneath there seemed accounts of the Secretary of Education noting the harm Muggleborns and those who associated with them might cause. Lina recognised the images on the paper from the scrawny boy with the smile in the alley. She winced, and pulled her lips back in displeasure and disgust.

Cassandra tried to calm her. 'It really is just a few people who say these things. You'll be very safe at Beauxbatons. Most of the faculty are not convinced by this nonsense.'

Professor Douglas frowned at this, and spoke quietly and quickly, before Cassandra could quieten him again. 'It only takes one drop of ink to muddy the waters; one bad idea to take seed…' He stopped speaking abruptly, before taking on a more cheerful tone. 'But of course, Beauxbatons itself is very safe. Have you heard of their start of year celebrations? I don't want to spoil it but they will be marvellous.'

His eyes sparkled as he spoke of the wizarding school, but Lina didn't forget about his words so easily. She took the napkin from the table, which had written on it the 'Notable Magical Revolutions' which he had recommended. She tucked it into her pocket to search for, if not tomorrow, then at Beauxbatons. They'd surely have a library. Then she turned back to the conversation. Cassandra and Professor Douglas continued to discuss their preparations for Beauxbatons. They were due to leave tomorrow evening.

After dinner Lina retired to her room, where the small grey cat was just entering through the window Lina had left open that morning. 'Hello Athena,' Lina whispered. The little cat stretched, before waiting expectantly on the windowsill to receive scratches behind her ears. Lina obliged, and Athena purred gently. Lina moved towards the bed, her stack of books sitting on her bedside table. She gently brushed her fingers over the intricate lettering. Athena jumped on top of the stack, demanding attention. Lina giggled. She lay in bed and watched darkness overwhelm the sky from behind the white gossamer curtains which reflected the candlelight in her room.

The following morning, Lina awoke early. Sunrise had been and gone, this being the height of French summer, but the sun still hung low in the sky, casting reflections across the cobbled streets and creating a hazy glow through the morning dew. She got dressed slowly, relishing the morning light and the crisp air that streamed in through her window. The shower at the lodgings where she was staying sprayed a fine scented steam; this morning was of fresh citrus. She packed her bags ready for this evening, filling one trunk with all her things for the year, and another, smaller hand-luggage case with her robes to change into, her wand, and a few select books. She stacked one on top of the other, and at the very top left a large carrier recommended for travel by the animal emporium. Athena had left already, and was likely keeping a watchful eye over the rooftops.

Lina made her way downstairs for her final breakfast at the café/bar. Fresh pastries and smoothies lay in wait, and as she ate two notes were delivered to her. One was for Cassandra, recommending a place to meet for lunch. The other was from the reception desk at the accommodation service, imploring her to make her way to the owl sanctuary stood in the garden, where a message was waiting for her. She finished her breakfast quickly, with a wide smile for the server who came to whisk her plates away, and followed the signs for the garden. She quickly found a gazebo-like structure filled with owls, each tagged with a small message. She found the owl her fatherand Noé had taken. A small message was scribbled neatly onto a square of paper.

Dear Lina,

I hope this will reach you quickly and be able to put your mind at ease. Noé and I have found a small cottage recommended by Cassandra in a village where she knows a few friends who are able to look out for us. It's about an hour by train from the sea and Noé is delighted – he drags me and sometimes one of his new friends from the village there every weekend, no matter the weather. Noé has found a nice summer camp which is hosted in the area where he has met a few friends already, and he is due to start school next week – probably around the same time as you.

I've found work helping a doctors' clinic in the village with their less serious appointments. There's less excitement than there used to be, but for the first time in a long time I feel truly safe, and I hope in my heart that you are able to feel safe too. Anyway I'm sure you'll be facing a lot of excitement with your school starting soon so you can experience the excitement for the both of us. Noé is very jealous – he looks forward to joining you in two years' time.

Anyway please send us a message by this owl – we've named him Taigo (Noé wanted to name him _protego_ but I talked him down to this nickname). Please feel free to message us whenever there is an issue or if there is a phone handy when you get to school I'm sure if you ask the faculty nicely they'll let you use it.

Good luck Lina – best wishes from me and Noé!

Lina folded the note into her pocket, smiling to herself, a weight dropping from her when she exhaled. They sounded happy. She searched for pen and paper, finding some at the entrance to the gazebo, and wrote a short note in return, highlighting her meeting with Chloe and all the magic she had seen around her that she was sure Noé would have liked. She left out the conversation with Professor Douglas and Cassandra's warning shortly before that. She sent the owl – Taigo – on his way with the note attached to some string that was also provided in the gazebo. He took flight immediately with a cheerful (or at least that's what she hoped) screech, small brown wings whipping the wind beneath into a frenzy. Then all was quiet again.

Lina began to head for the town. She might just have enough time to find the book Professor Douglas had been talking about the night before. She headed for the bookshop where she had bought all her syllabus books, enjoying the fresh breeze as she walked. This would be her last morning here, and although she had dreamed of Beauxbatons for so long, she wasn't quite sure she was ready to leave. She soon found it, around the bend on the main shopping street, just out of reach of the sun that now dangled higher in the sky, the wooden beam supporting the window casting a shadow across the glass. She walked inside, stepping gently over the wooden floorboards until she found the history section. The books towered high, on elegant and spotless shelves. She browsed through the titles written on the spines, pulling out a book or two whose spines were left blank to glance over the front covers. The book of 'Notable Magical Revolutions' was nowhere to be found. She turned to find a young woman, perhaps about 20, reaching for a book, her arms outstretched like a bird's wings, poised but purposeful, her face hidden behind a halo of afro curls. Once she had reached the book, she lowered herself down from her tiptoes and added the book to the stack she was holding in her left arm. She turned to Lina with a smile.

'Can I help you with something?'

Lina nodded in response and brought out the napkin. 'I'm looking for a book called 'Notable Magical Revolutions Spanning the Last Three Centuries'. I can't seem to find it in the history section.'

'You're a first year?' Lina nodded and the woman continued. 'Seems a little early to look for such detailed books. Very impressive.'

'Someone recommended it.'

'I'm sure I'll be seeing more of you in the library at Beauxbatons. It really is beautiful, I think you'll like it. Dozens of swirling staircases merging with trees and a sparkling night sky. Impractical perhaps, but us booklovers often do enjoy trading in a little practicality for a little magic.' Her grey eyes seemed to grow and sparkle more as her words painted a picture of the library. 'I'll be helping out there on the weekends – I'm retaking my final year as Hogwarts was hardly the most educational last year. Anyway the book you're looking for won't be found in the commercial bookshops, but there is one if you turn right out of the shop and then walk three shops down the second alley to the left.'

'Thank you – I look forward to seeing the library at Beauxbatons.'

'And I look forward to seeing you there. Good luck finding your book.'

Lina nodded her thanks and proceeded to follow directions towards the following bookshop. The alleys narrowed as she walked. Before long she was pushing against a little door. It failed to give way. She pushed again against the black wood, this time forcing her shoulder into it. It fell open with a clang into the wall behind it. Lina stumbled and reached forward for something to grip so that she wouldn't fall. Her hands clutched onto a bookshelf. It creaked and began to tilt precariously until it was stopped by a wrinkled, pale, hand.

'Sorry-' Lina began.

'Tha' always happens. No worries.' A man stepped out of the shadows and gave the bookshelf a quick knock with a long and twisted wand and the bookshelf instantly righted itself. 'What do you need, young lady?'

'I'm looking for a book-'

'You've come to the right place then,'

'Yes,' she smiled uncomfortably. 'Well it's called Notable Magical Revolutions Spanning the Last Three Centuries. Do you think you might have it?'

He pondered for a moment, before walking to a small shelf in the corner. He read the spines of the books placed haphazardly on the top shelf, then he whisked his wand and they all flew from the shelf, hitting every corner of the room, Lina catching one with a yelp as it darted through the air towards her. The man didn't seem to notice. He leant downwards in a swooping motion, holding his hand on his lower back for support, before yelling 'Aha!' Lina jumped. The man brought out a book from the shelf, and held it out towards her. She grasped it, hesitantly. He whisked his wand again and all the books flew back into their place on the shelf, tidier than they had been before. Lina brought out the little money she had left and placed it on the counter. She began to count through it, before the man stopped her, and wordlessly extracted one large gold coin and 10 of the smaller silver ones. Lina brushed the rest back into her purse.

'Um… thank you, sir.'

He whisked his hands in a mock bow in response, and Lina turned and quickly left the store. A few paces into the sunlit street she bumped into Cassandra. Cassandra's pale face was calm and collected, her lavender dress blowing gently in the breeze. Her skin was worn by the sun and her freckles shone in the afternoon sunlight.

'Hello dear. Shall we head for lunch?'

They headed back to room and downstairs café, and by the time they arrived Lina had told Cassandra all about her adventures – the woman she'd met in the bookshop and the letter she'd received from her father. She left out the details of the other, stranger bookshop. Cassandra was a little too protective and she might not understand. At the café they were discussing their plans for the afternoon, when Chloe showed up. Her wild blonde hair had been tamed a little, but she wore the same wide-toothed grin.

'Lina!' she yelled, ignoring the irritations of the onlookers in the near-silent café. 'I was thinking – maybe we could travel to the carriages together? Since I figured your parents weren't here to bring you either. My sister wouldn't mind taking us both I'm sure.'

'Sure that sounds great!' Lina said. 'But I was going to travel with Cassandra – she's an old friend of _maman_. Maybe we could all travel together?' Lina looked towards Cassandra.

'It would be a wonderful idea,' Cassandra's calm and smooth voice washed over them. 'Yet I have quite a few things to do so I'm not sure I can accompany you all the way. Perhaps I can accompany you to meet your friend's sister, and then we could say goodbye there?'

Lina nodded with enthusiasm, but wondered why Cassandra was coming. It was likely not important -after all she really would be busy with all the arrangements for the start of term.

'That's great!' Lina's thoughts were disrupted by Chloe's enthusiasm. 'I'll go find my sister and I can meet you back here in maybe an hour? I'm so excited to go.' She noticed the quiet of the rest of this room and looked almost ashamed for a moment. She nodded to Cassandra and then proceeded to leave, her frizzy hair disappearing around the corner with her.

Her goodbye to Cassandra was quick. It was strange, saying goodbye to somebody who she'd known only a few days who now almost felt like she had known her whole life – a godmother of sorts. Cassandra helped her pack her things, neither of them really knowing quite what to say, and helped her move her things downstairs. Athena was waiting, ready, in the cat carrier. She blinked at Lina as she approached. Lina gave her a few scratches just under her chin. When all her things were parked just outside the entrance to the café, Cassandra moved to give Lina a hug. Lina was enveloped in the scent of camomile and in Cassandra's long, lilac skirt. She struggled to swallow the lump that had risen in her throat, but her eyes remained dry.

'Good luck Lina,' Cassandra whispered. 'Not that you need it – you're very smart. And I'll be there whenever you need me when you get to Beauxbatons.' She hugged Lina more tightly for a moment, before letting go, and straightening her skirt.

Lina whispered her thanks, before turning to where Chloe struggled with the weight of her suitcases, helped by a young woman with short brown hair, freckled cheeks, and a blouse worn over jeans. Lina waved her goodbye to Cassandra, who smiled and waited in the doorway to see the three of them on their way. Lina greeted Chloe, and then her sister, and before long they were on their way down the path. Beauxbatons awaited them beyond.

**Thank you for sticking with me until the end - I hope you enjoyed it. If all goes well I'll have a new chapter by the end of next week. **


End file.
